Hamaveck the Hateful
"I will stand over this world as it burns and I will listen to the screams of the innocent men, women and children and do nothing but watch. Why? Because I like it!"-'Hamaveck the Hateful' Hamaveck the Hateful is an inter/multi-dimensional creature resembling a purely black hedgehog in the Sonic universe. He was created along with Alfred the AncientbyThe Insanitiston deviantart and is by far one of the most dangerous creature on Mobius. His first appearance in Sonic's universe was alongside Alfred causing havoc and destruction wherever he appeared in his search for the Chaos Emeralds, even though it was Alfred who especially desired them. After many battles and confrontations, Hamaveck was finally defeated and left without a physical body. Hamaveck's only real relationship even approaching friendship or love while on Mobius has been with the Mobius counterpart/twin sister of Laina, Darka who loves Hamaveck completely and seems to be a perfect match for him in terms of true evilness. History Hamaveck originally came into being as an alternate personality that appeared in Alfred's mind after he suffered the loss of his great love when he was sixteen, driving him mad. Hamaveck embodied Alfred's rage, hatred and sadistic malice but over time, he came to be much more. Hamaveck began to lose his hatred of things and simply focused on the sadistic thrill it gave him to take and torture lives. Hamaveck, in Alfred's body when they were human, torched the school Alfred attended, taking himelf, his fellow students and teachers with it. After their shared body died, somehow their seperate consciousnesses survived and managed to move into other universes at will. Although this newfound power was a gift for them, Hamaveck missed the physical pleasures of a corporal body and over a prelonged period of several hundred years while in his incorporale form, he managed to master anatomical manipulation, allowing him to manifest and create anything based on an anatomical structure which, considering the infinite possibilities of physics in alternate universes, was more limited than expected. Hamaveck then realized that he needed to keep Alfred in place so that he would only have to create one body and use Alfred's original "design" as a template. Hamaveck managed to design a mental dimension that existed inside Alfred and Hamaveck's shared subconscious. In this new dimension, Hamaveck subjected Alfred through unimaginable torture, tearing his body apart again and again. Although the bodies weren't real, Alfred still felt every moment of the pain. Hamaveck also forced Alfred to experience the death of his love in a different way every day, praying on his uncertainty on how she had died to amuse himself, considering Alfred's pain to be "funny". The two of them then began to traverse to alternate universes and realities, both for different reasons. Hamaveck was simply trying to find news ways of bringing pain to others for his own amusement, destroying whole planets in the process and leaving others in a state of perpetual pain and suffering. Alfred meanwhile was attempting to gain enough power to end himself and consequently, all the universes he and Hamaveck had visited in order to achieve a state of peace and end his own pain and suffering. Within that time, Hamaveck managed to develop an ability allowing him to absorb a large quantity of energy from any universe regardless of what state of physics the universe is in or what state the body he is in is. Using this newfound power that both he and Alfred shared, both Hamaveck and Alfred absorbed a great deal of energy, adapting stolen powers from other universes onto their dna before assimilating it into their bodies and returning the powers they had stolen, having no use for them after absorbing the copy onto their own bodies. Seperation and betrayal After years of torment and torture by Hamaveck's hands as well as a multitude of powers absorbed into their bodies, Alfred and Hamaveck eventually came into a universe populated by intelligent, walking, talking animals which coexisted with humans on a planet called Mobius. As per usual, their shared body adapted at once, taking on the form of a blonde fox when Alfred was the dominant personality and becoming a black hedgehog when Hamaveck was. As per the usual cycle, Hamaveck began looking for the nearest, greatest source of power in that universe and stumbled apon Chaos energy, aimly the Chaos Emeralds. Eager to use this power to achieve his image of peace, Alfred immediately searched for them with Hamaveck gladly tagging along, causing as much chaos and destruction as he could. In the mean time, the heroes, and even villains of Mobius attempted to stop the two from achieving their goals and stopping them once and for all. Eggman attempted to create a prison for them only to be publically humiliated by Hamaveck. The military unit G.U.N. attempted to try and use the lunar cannon on the ARK ship on them only to have the blast redirected onto themselves, resulting in the ARK's destruction. While on their searched, Hamaveck observed Alfred getting close to a female hedgehog named Laina. He witnessed them bond to Hamaveck's dismay. He knew that if Alfred regained an intrest in life, he could rebel against Hamaveck and take the majority of the powers they had collected and would also leave Hamaveck without a body. To prevent this, Hamaveck spent as much time as the dominant personality as possible in order to limit Laina's time with Alfred. He then came up with a plan to break Laina's faith in Alfred and to also torture Alfred even further. He forced Alfred to ask Laina for the final Chaos Emerald, saying it would help Alfred "bring peace" and ensure the stop to the destruction. While Hamaveck waited for the plan to come to fruition, he became acquianted with Laina's dark counterpart, Darka. The two became lovers with Darka being loyal to Hamaveck but Hamaveck acting without care for Darka in the least except for his own pleasures. After Laina gave in to her feelings and gave Alfred the emerald, Hamaveck used them to begin to tear the city of Mobotropolis apart and create a super form for himself, managing to easily defeat Sonic and his friends. However, Laina refused to give up on Alfred and reached out to him, telling him she loved him. This inspired Alfred into resisting Hamaveck's hold over him and allowed him to literally tear Hamaveck from himself, causing both of them extreme agony in the process. With his newfound freedom and power, Alfred managed to defeat Hamaveck and reduce him to a pile of black sludge drapped over a metallic exo-skeleton with his dark corrupted soul screeching out from his black heart. Aftermath After the battle, Hamaveck was taken away by Darka to Darka's former house where she revealed she had murdered the Laina version of Mobius and also explained that the Laina that Alfred and Hamaveck had met was from the anti-mobius version of reality. Darka then proceeded to nurse Hamaveck back to health, feeding him Chaos energy to allow him to restore a body to himself. Hamaveck's powers had been torn away from him but he still retained a certain degree of abilities that he was unable to use in his deformed state. He was slowly rotting away from the inside but due to his almost total immortality, he would just keep rotting and decaying, being in a state of perpetual immobility and pain for eternity and then keep on going after the end of Sonic's universe, a final revenge on Alfred's part. Plan for revival Hellbent on payback, Hamaveck instructed Darka to retreive the Chaos Emeralds to refuel himself and allow himself to re-anatomize himself a new body. Darka managed to find four of the seven chaos emeralds as the Freedom Fighters were preoccupied with the invasion of Chaos Croc but was unable to obtain the final three as they were in the possession of G.U.N. In a move of desperation, Darka captured Laina just after she had defeated Chaos Croc with Alfred and hypnotized her into wrecking the base and stealing the emeralds. Although this was successful, there was still one emerald missing. Hamaveck deduced that Eggman must have it. He instructed Darka to go after it and she did, taking Laina, still hypnotized, with her. The two of them were captured however by Eggman's robots once they entered the fortress Eggman was using which he had stolen from Chaos Croc; Neo Robia. A mind control chip was implanted into Darka which broke the hypnotic hold she had over Laina who broke free and attempted to escape. Darka was instructed to kill her by Eggman who attempted to carry out the order, fighting Laina all the way through the metallic island. Eventually, Laina was defeated by Darka and Darka threw her body over the edge of the island where Alfred caught her and flew her back to shore. In the meantime, Hamaveck established a mental link with Darka in order to force her to break the hypnotic control Eggman had over her. Due to his loss of power, this was increbily difficult to do and cost Hamaveck some Chaos Energy he was using to repair himself. Regardless, he managed to break through to Darka who snapped out of her trance, stole the Chaos Emerald and ransacked Eggman's base on the island, leaving the place open for an attack by Sonic and his friends. Once Darka returned to Hamaveck with the emerald, he scolded her for being so careless as by letting herself get captured but thanked her for the fifth emerald none the less. Hamaveck began to get closer to reatomizing his entire physical with the minor difference that he had lost half of his powers, which Alfred had. All he needed were two more emeralds, one of which was in the hands of the Army of Roses' leader Tibleam, a former mercenary of Dr Eggmans and now ruler over her own personal revolutionary army. Now with enough energy to be able to walk and fight, Hamaveck immediately went with Darka to the Army of Roses' fortress in order to secure the emerald. Having had to have fought against the Army's infantry single handedly without his usual powers, Hamaveck was exhausted by the time he reached the emerald's storage room and confronted Tibleam who fought against Darka while Hamaveck secured the emerald. The two then fled the scene, causing Tibleam to advance her Armies in retaliation against Hamaveck's attack. While Tibleam advanced her assault on the city of Mobotropolis, Hamaveck remained passive and locked away as he continued to heal himself until he was fully reformed, having not needed the final emerald that was used by Alfred to defeat Tibleam's armies. Hamaveck's revenge After Tibleam had been subdued and imprisoned, Hamaveck began to form a new plan. Still obsessed with getting revenge on Alfred for what he did to him, he decided to destroy everything Alfred had grown attached to since seperating from Hamaveck and force him to rejoin to him. However, unable to simply destroy everything as he used to with the lack of power he had, Hamaveck was forced to be far more subtle and careful than before. A plan formed in his mind whereby he'd corrupt and turn the Freedom Fighters against Alfred until he was forced to surrender to Hamaveck in order to defeat them. First on Hamaveck's list was the fangirl Amy Rose. Hamaveck knew she'd be easy to corrupt if given the right insentive, her love intrest Sonic. He found her and forced her to see a vision of all the neglect she had suffered by Sonic's hand despite her pleas for acceptance over the years and offered her the chance to take Sonic for herself if she joined him. Hurt by the truth Hamaveck had shown her and emotionally suseptable, Amy agreed and Hamaveck used his powers to corrupt her with his dark energy and turned her into a twisted, dark version of herself. After showing to himself that his powers were almost completely restored, Hamaveck went on to corrupt Blaze with thoughts of becoming accepted truly by her people and becoming their empress, Charmy with promises of wealth and candy, Vector by promising him extreme wealth, Knuckles by promising him the safety of the Master Emerald, Metal Sonic by reprogramming them, Shadow with thoughts of seeing Maria again and even Tails by threatening Sonic's safety. Personality "I think what it comes down to is that he enjoys watching people suffer because seeing them enjoy themselves, makes him suffer. He is the culmination of a lifetime of pain and misery, a caricature, a representation of the things we fear most inside ourselves: our hate. Because he's not insane. He's just bored." ''-''Alfred on Hamaveck's personality. Hamaveck is characterized by his sheer ruthlessness and sadism towards other creatures. He hasn't a speck of feelings for anyone or anything other than contempt and hatred. He doesn't care for anything in the slightest, not even a great deal for himself and most certainly not for his girlfriend Darka. Alfred described Hamaveck's uncaring nature as being almost like a child and that this originated from Hamaveck's initial creation as an alternate personality. Hamaveck originally held all of Alfred's hatred and contempt for existance and also held Alfred's corrupted view of innocence at that time. Hamaveck grew to abandon his hatred and focused more on his sadistic pleasures. His childish nature is shown by his lack of understanding why people don't do the same as him and it is also shown by his uncaring for anything other than his own pleasures and desires much like a child cares only for trivial things such as sweets and video games. Hamaveck's truly ruthless personality has been shown to frighten many of the other characters and even shock many of the villains e.g. Eggman describing his actions of attempting to destroy the planet to be truly evil. Hamaveck's ruthlessness however does show to have it's limits. He has been shown to have a certain degree of pity which he showed to Shadow the Hedgehog although this was most likely him trying to coax a reaction out of him rather than an actual show of compassion. In addition to Hamaveck's contempt and apathy for others, he's also shown to not hold his own safety in very high regard either. This has been demonstrated several times: He faced a barrage of attacks from Eggman head on and didn't even flinch, even though it was visible that he came out from the attack physically scarred for a few seconds before he healed. When fighting Laina, he didn't bother dodging a multitude of attacks that she had thrown at him in full force out of anger. As Hamaveck entered Tibleam's base, he was encountered by a ton of soldiers firing at him and fighting him. While he did fight back he didn't show a single sign of resistance to the barrage of bullets that were being fired at him. This incident is particularly alarming considering Hamaveck was without full protection and still had less than half of his previous yet still he went in without ever faultering or showing fear of his safety Hamaveck also has been shown to have somewhat nihilistic tendencies that mirror Alfred's previous ones in a different way. As Alfred tried to find a way to end existence to bring himself peace, Hamaveck was seemingly on board with this idea but only to torment Alfred with noble thoughts of complete peace. Hamaveck has been shown to not especially desire the end of all things but simply the pain of all things before their end. While Hamaveck's personality may be shown to be very childish and apathetic, almost senseless, Hamaveck has also been shown to be a very intelligent being. He manipulated Alfred for millenia while causing him such intense pain that he begged for death, causing him to seek out the end of existence. He also manipulated Shadow in a moment of weakness and exploited his desire for Maria back in his life in order to get him to assist him. When questioned about what it was like inside Hamaveck's mind after she'd seen a glimpse of it, the spirit of the Master Emerald Tikal described it as being "like death. There was no limit. To him it's like anything could happen and it probably will. But there's more. After Alfred went mad, there was this crack in his and Hamaveck's mind and it was like Hamaveck had emptied out everything right down to the very centre of his being and he doesn't want that to ever stop. Ever." Powers and abilities Hamaveck has absorbed a great deal of energy over the centuries and has been shown to have a great deal of abilities. One of the more miraculous of these is near total immortality as well as mastery of anatomical control although this requires a great deal of energy to acheive. 'Anatomical Control:'Hamaveck can constructed and deconstruct anything based on an anatomical structure, creating entire dimensions and bodies using this process. This process is limited however by the sheer infinte possibilities of physics in alternate universes and so he can only use this power in certain realities. It also requires a huge amount of energy that burns up very quickly once used. 'Adapting:'Hamaveck had managed to design the genetic makeup of his various bodies to be able to absorb and adapt new powers and abilities to them, allowing him to adapt to any surrounding environment he visits. It also allows him to be able to use any available power source he can find to fuel himself. 'Chaos Powers:'While in Sonic's universe, Hamaveck adapted the use of Chaos Energy to himself and managed to master use of it. He is capable of using Chaos Spears and Swords and can even use a limited degree of Chaos Control and the full degree of Chaos Blast. 'Fighting Techniques:'While Hamaveck spent hundreds of years collecting powers and energies, he also spent it perfecting his own personal style of fighting. There's very little pattern to Hamaveck's fighting and so makes him unpredictable and very dangerous in battle. His fighting often consists of using the chains that protrude from his back to attack as well as using every advantage he has to beat down his opponent. 'Flight:'Like Alfred, Hamaveck has two black and white wings only the colors swap round for Hamaveck and are on the left side of his body rather than the right like Alfred has. Like Alfred, these wings are capable of full flight and allow Hamaveck to fly over great distances with ease. Although Hamaveck possessed a multitude of powers and abilities, since his speration from Alfred, these powers have either left him or he is unable to use them in his current state. Weaknesses Hamaveck's weaknesses aren't very well known as he has been shown to be extremely difficult to kill or wound. However, Hamaveck's physical weaknesses do exist. They lie in his non-corporal form, hence the only way to render him physically unempowered is to force his spirit form, a large black shapeless mass resembling a large shadow, to seperate from his physical body. Once the spirit has been seperated, it's a lot easier to fight him off provided the fighter in question has the tools need to fight a non-corpral being. There are various ways of doing this: 'Zodiac blade:'a blade forged many years ago in a universe Hamaveck and Alfred once visited. When the blade pierces through the body and touches a person's soul or spirit, it forces the spirit to retreat out the body and flee as fast as it can. 'The Deconstructor:'A machine developed by Eggman to deatomize Hamaveck's physical structure and leave his spirit form without a body. This wasn't entirely effective as Hamaveck broke out the machine before the process could complete. 'Spells:'Certain magical spells can be used in certain universes to force Hamaveck or Alfred to leave the body he inhabits. These methods have all been tried and some proven effective as a means of subduing Hamaveck yet no clear means of permanently killing him have shown themselve thus far. Hamaveck's ultimate weakness however lies in his sheer unbridled apathy for anything and everything. Due to him not caring at all for anything, even his own agenda and well-being, Hamaveck often leaves any mission he undertakes unfinished, having "gotten bored" of it before he completed it. This makes it fairly easy to get him to stop any mayhem he may be inflicting as long as one can pursade him it isn't entertaining him as much as something else could. Image Gallery Super alfred and hamaveck by 1feellikeamonster-d5m9j3c-2.jpg|Alfred and Hamaveck in their super forms Stay away from alfred by 1feellikeamonster-d5mjyz3-2.jpg Baby hamaveck wants his ma ma by 1feellikeamonster-d5owaj4-2.jpg|Baby Hamaveck Theme song(s) Main theme:Long Way Home - Jon Licht Secondary theme:Apocalypse Please - Muse Hamaveck and Darka:Creeping in my soul - Cryoshell Whilst working with Alfred:They - Jem Battle Theme:Birthright - Celldweller Orchestral Theme:Adrian von Ziegler - Twisted Quotes *"I'm bored. Get on your hands and knees and let me rape you." *"Darka, if I told you the full complexities of my destructive relationship with Alfred do you think you'd even begin to understand? No? Well shut it then." *"Adam and Even weren't evil. They were just overlooking a rule. Evil is making the premeditated choice to be a dick." *"I'm not insane! How dare even suggest such a thing! I'm mearly... psychologically undermanaged." *"Don't you dare call me a bully! I'm so much worse than that." Category:Hedgehogs Category:Evil Category:Sadists Category:Insane Category:Villains Category:Dark Category:Angel Category:Original Character Category:Orphan Category:Multiple personalities Category:Murderer Category:Demi-God Category:Character with Dark Powers Category:Immortal Category:Aggressive Characters Category:Bad Category:Badass Category:Ageless Category:Insane Characters Category:Terrorist Category:Characters with depressing past Category:Depressing Past Category:Celestial Category:Chaos Abilties Category:Male Category:Manipulation Category:Father Category:Power type characters Category:Characters with Elemental Powers Category:Demon Category:Wanted Category:Characters with Super Forms Category:Fan Fiction Category:Tragedy